Teen Titans Nightmare
by Errant Wrath
Summary: It was just a dream? Or was it? That's what Raven wants to know when she wakes up from a terrifying nightmare, but thats not all she has been hurt in just the same way as in the dream. But what scares her the most is whose doing the hurting in the dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the teen titans, comics, cartoons, or any other franchise, merchandise or otherwise related to them. I am merely a great fan with a great story in mind. Please do review. And thank you!

**Teen Titans**

**Nightmare **

**Chapter One **

Runaway half-demon turned super hero Raven Roth tossed and turned in her sleep. She found herself neck deep within a steel barrel of frigid water it's cold sting working it's way through her skin and bones. Above her a hooded figure loomed, her hands wrapped around her shoulder, trying to force her down, down into the inky black abyss below. Struggling she slammed her palms upward into her dream assailant as her fingers dug into Raven's shoulders with each shove she attempted, a sadistic grin showing from beneath the hooded façade, a pair of malicious mauve eyes staring down into her frightened face. As she was plunged deeper into the dark water Raven let out a small whimper, she stared into the face of her aggressor and discovered to her horror that the face was her own.

The indigo cloak that had concealed the replicas identity a moment ago now did nothing to shield the truth from Raven's eyes. It was as if she was looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Everything about the imitation, with the exception of the look of malice on her face was exactly as her own. She opened her mouth to scream but with one final shove this evil effigy managed to get Raven's head under the icy water. The mirror image of the girl chuckled and peered down at her double, Raven began to feel her body fade away with each gasp for air and thrash of her arms as she reached for the surface. However just as she felt the last vestiges of her consciousness begin to slip away from her Raven could swear she heard the words _Bye, Bye Blackbird…_

The mage shot up from her sleep in bed holding her great wine colored comforter to her chest as she breathed in and out, softly chanting between great gasps of air. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos." She ran her hand through her thin wet violet locks.

'_Wait wet?'_ thought Raven with a shiver. _'How could her hair be wet?' It hadn't been… it couldn't have been…real' _Shaking her head carefully the girl did her best to keep steady as she made her way from her room to the kitchen. She needed time to think and get her blood flowing. The dark hallways as familiar as they were to the mage did little to comfort her as she watchfully made her way down them. She stared out at the murky shadows along the wall as if they would suddenly take the shape of her depraved doppelganger and take her back, back to the dream world from which she had narrowly escaped. Raven shuttered slightly as she finally made it to the kitchen where she then flipped a switch and at last was able to illuminate some part of the tower without the possibility of disturbing any of the others.

Routinely the mage started to make her self a mug of hot tea to warm her self up as if she had just come in from any other ordinary rainy day. The sorceress stood there dripping by the stove as she boiled the hot water for her favorite brew intensely she stared at the pot waiting for the water to heat up, and tried not think about how irrational it was to think that even for a second that any of that could have been real? But still she was undeniably soaked from head to toe… '_How could she even hope to argue that it had or hadn't been either way'_ thought the disturbed teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yep that's right I still don't own the Teen Titans.

Teen Titans

Nightmare

Chapter Two

After finishing her tea Raven felt significantly better she had even managed to come up with a plausible explanation for all this. It was really only a dream after all and dreams weren't real. It was sweat. That's what it had to have been. She had just had that awful dream and logically she'd worked up a considerable sweat in her sleep. And the reason it was cold like that was that her window had been left open. The only thing that bothered her is she couldn't really make herself believe that. Raven let out a soft sigh as she quietly cleaned up her mess and put things back in there rightful places before going back to her room to change. Once she'd changed into some warm dry clothes she decided to leave her shadowy room for the living room there she would most likely find Robin he would probably be the only other early bird up at this hour.

Raven was glad to find she was right when she returned to the common area there was Robin at the stove putting the finishing touches on his omelet. He smiled at her in greeting and she nodded in return silently seating herself nearby with a book. With his omelet soon cooked he sat down not far from Raven to enjoy his breakfast and the quiet of the morning as the two early birds quite regularly did.

However the quiet just as it regularly did, didn't last long enough as Cyborg,Starfire and Beast Boy all came at once all in the middle of a very loud debate over who should make breakfast. Star wanted to treat her friends of course but it had then became an argument over how she does too much and how Cyborg wanted to do it and no Beast Boy wanted to do it and so on and so forth came the raucous. Robin chuckled to briefly to himself before calling them to order.

"Alright Titans, enough is enough. Cyborg you make breakfast. B. B. you do the dishes and Star I need your help readying the training course. Just because its Saturday they'll be no loafing. "he told his team who all but one let out a groan.

Raven was that one. She actually liked training and was looking forward to it today because it would take her mind off the terribly real nightmare she'd had this morning. Now that she thought of it she wondered if she should bring it up... then again she thought she was probably just being silly which would mean there was no reason to bring it up.

Beast Boy watched Raven warily planning to jump up and startle her to get some fun explosiony action this morning but he hesitated seeing she looked to mauling over something quite intensely. Normally Beast Boy may not have noticed this but it was blatantly obvious since he hadn't seen her turn a page in like fifteen minutes so he instead decided to see what was up with her.

"Yo Rae you alright?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant after all dumb as most people assumed him to be he knew a thing or two about reading people and he knew from previous experiences with Raven that if you acted to anxious to get something from her she would get all inhibited and with hold the information from you that much more.

Raven looked up from her book and gave the green teen a funny look. "I am fine Beast Boy. Why do you ask?"

"You just looked like you got something on your mind is all. You know you've been on that same page for more than fifteen minutes."

"Have I?" she mused. "Well I guess that's true…" the violet eyed beauty paused unsure of herself. Should she tell him? Once again she turned the nagging voice in her head down. Telling any of friends wasn't necessary and she shouldn't make a fool of herself willingly like that by telling them about how she'd convinced herself that some sweat was cold water from trying to drown herself in a dream? And after all what would they say to that? They would probably tell you, you need to see a therapist she thought. "I just am.. not that into this chapter I suppose." She finished but Beast Boy looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright" he told her knowing that Raven would only tell someone something when she was ready so pushing her would be a waste of time and worse than pulling alligator teeth so he let it drop.

All the rest of Saturday and Sunday worked out perfectly for Raven and for her friends. It was a surprisingly crime free weekend and Robin even let them have Sunday off to do as they pleased but best of all for Raven was that she didn't have a single nightmare. She slept soundly both nights and was feeling ready and refreshed come Monday when the team kept the Jump City Bank from being robbed again.

Raven was very pleased with herself now for not over reacting to the fluke and as the day came to an end she retired to her bed quite confident that she would sleep just as soundly tonight as she did the past two nights. However she was wrong…


End file.
